


Memories

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Reader, F/M, Reader Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, kind of fluff, kind of not, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: The reader thinks about all the things she loves about Dean.





	Memories

Every time you closed your eyes, you saw them. Bright green eyes, staring at you like you were the only thing left in the world. Freckles sprinkled across sun-kissed skin. Soft, pink lips that curled up into a teasing grin. Long lashes that tickled you when he leaned in real close. 

If you took a deep enough breath you could smell the leather from the Impala, and a wonderful mixture of gun powder and whiskey. He smelled like sweat and sunshine and beer, with a hint of cherry pie.

You could feel calloused hands, large and rough, but soft and gentle at the same time. Those hands that were strong enough to kill without a moments hesitation were the same hands that calmed you after nightmares, and caressed you late at night when you were alone. 

You could hear his deep voice, strong and authoritative during interviews and hunts, but soft and smooth like honey when he was with you. The rumble of that voice in his chest while your ear was pressed against it was soothing, could put you to sleep in just a moment.

These were the things you held on to until Dean Winchester came home. 

These were the things you kept close in case he didn’t.


End file.
